


Drunken Truths

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not actually a reliable source just fyi), :(, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boyfriends, Caretaking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pet Names, Read this to find out, Responsibility, asking for consent even if you're drunk?, but its still bad, compliments, compliments isnt a tag, first time getting drunk, gushing, hyucks memory is shit when hes drunk, i created it myself, interrupting make outs it jaemins speciality, marks lap is free real estate, not that its mentioned or that it matters like ever, okay its one pick up line, that's hot, what kind of drunk is haechan?, you can basically for your own opinion on what its about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck had never been drunk and his friends wanted to change that so they met one evening to find out what kind of drunk he was.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Drunken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no idea what this is. Yesterday I wrote like two sentences for this that can be found somewhere in the middle and the story I originally had in mind was nothing like what this is. 
> 
> Long ago my fanfic ideas lived together in harmony then everything changed when my impulsive writing attacked. 
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you enjoy this even though I'm not entirely sure what I wanted to express with this fic.

Donghyuck had never been drunk.

He didn’t really like the taste of a lot of alcoholic drinks so he had never drunk a lot but just a few weeks ago he had discovered a drink that actually tasted very good. It was some kind of liqueur that you could mix with either milk or orange juice to drink it. Johnny had offered a sip to Donghyuck at a family dinner once and surprisingly it had actually tasted good. Since then Donghyuck and his friends had wanted to get Donghyuck drunk to see what kind of drunk he was. When he had told Johnny about this he had pulled him to the side and had lectured him about the dangers of alcohol in detail before letting him go after making sure Donghyuck wouldn’t be getting drunk for the first time at some frat party somewhere.

“If you're going to get drunk for the first time, at least do it in a safe environment,” Johnny had said with a serious look and Donghyuck had nodded. He understood why Johnny would be concerned. Donghyuck might be a kind of drunk that had to be looked after every second or he might just be a kind of responsible kind of drunk. Jaemin for example could be left alone when he was drunk because he may be a very caring but also a very careful drunk. He thought things through and didn't just take anything that was offered to him. Renjun was a very violent and righteous drunk where the slightest jab at anyone could sent him into a fit so bad there had been one time a guy had to be driven to the hospital after provoking Renjun. And Jeno was also never to be left alone when drunk. He became so trusting you could have blood on your clothes and ask him to follow you and he would.

Donghyuck really hoped that he was going to be a careful drunk like Jaemin. Those were the easiest to deal with and he didn’t want to bother anyone. Of course he wouldn’t be getting drunk every time he was going to a party now but getting drunk also provided him with the knowledge of when he would be totally wasted and should stop. So Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Mark would be meeting up today to get drunk together, well, except for Mark who never really enjoyed alcohol.

Mark was the one Donghyuck was currently waiting for, impatiently tapping his foot on the pavement as he stood in the foyer of the company Mark did his internship at. It was a well respected company in the tech industry Mark had told him and Donghyuck believed him but if this well respected company didn’t let his boyfriend go in the next five minutes Donghyuck would have to file a complaint.

Just as he sighed and took out his phone to look at the time again he saw a very familiar figure get out of the elevator, stop for a second and then walk in Donghyuck’s direction.

As soon as Mark was in his range, Donghyuck flung his arms around him and attached his lips to the older boy’s neck. He had always liked marking his boyfriend up even without the preamble of kissing. It made Donghyuck more confident in himself and in their relationship that Mark endured whatever Donghyuck did to him but in return he wouldn't hold back either.

“C'mon Hyuck, we're in a public place. I don't need a baby vampire on my neck like this right now unless I want to lose my internship for indecent behaviour in public,” Mark protested as he poked Donghyuck's cheek. The younger pulled back reluctantly but not without a pout on his face. He would have crossed his arms too but the he would have to let go of Mark and he definitely didn't want to do that.

When Mark saw Donghyuck's expression he laughed and pressed a short kiss to his lips, probably to compensate what Donghyuck had lost before promising him that he could leave all the hickeys he wanted when they got to Mark’s dorm. That lifted his mood a little and he let Mark out of his embrace to take his hand and kiss his cheek. Mark only shook his head slightly but smiled at Donghyuck nonetheless. He said goodbye to the receptionist who had a weirdly proud smile on his face and then tugged Donghyuck out of the building.

They walked to Mark’s dorm side by side and true to his word Mark didn’t complain when Donghyuck latched onto him as soon as they were inside. He only picked Donghyuck up and waited for him to wind his legs around Mark’s waist so that he could place an arm under his butt to hold him up and walk around while Donghyuck sucked hickey after hickey into the soft skin of his neck.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mark said with a warning tone when Donghyuck kissed up his neck and nibbled on the skin under Mark’s jaw. Donghyuck stopped but didn’t let go. “No hickeys up there. I don’t need the rest of the kids teasing me later. Take my collarbones if you need more space.”

“They’re only a year younger,” Donghyuck mumbled as he dutifully pulled down the collar of Mark’s shirt to nibble on his collarbones instead. Mark only grumbled something under his breath and continued walking around, bending down sometimes and picking something up or laying something down while holding Donghyuck safely in his grip. Donghyuck didn’t exactly know what Mark was doing but he didn’t complain anyways. He had better things to do.

When Donghyuck was finally satisfied with his work as he pulled away to inspect it Mark was in the middle of sitting down on his bed. He moved back against the wall and leaned his head against it while watching Donghyuck with hooded eyes and asking, “What, you’re done already?”

Donghyuck shivered at his tone and nodded. Mark wound his arms around Donghyuck middle and pulled him flush against him. Their noses were almost touching and Donghyuck blushed even though it was him who had made Mark like this. Sometimes Mark wouldn’t react to Donghyuck’s escapades but there were also times like these when he would rope Donghyuck into hour long make-out sessions or more to release his pent-up arousal. Of course he wouldn’t if Donghyuck didn’t want to but if Donghyuck was being honest he loved provoking Mark and riling him up.

“If you can get you hickey privilege can I get my kissing privilege?” Mark asked, his breath already hot on Donghyuck’s lips. Again Donghyuck only nodded and the next second Mark was kissing him.

They didn’t start slow, Mark was too far gone for that, but Donghyuck didn’t mind at all, when all he could think about was Mark, Mark, Mark. Mark’s hand on his hip and lower back, Mark’s hair in his hands, Mark’s tongue in his mouth, Mark’s body against his. They pushed and pulled and elicited small noises from each other, bruising each other’s lips.

Mark wound an arm around Donghyuck and flipped them so that Donghyuck was lying on the bed and Mark was over him. They didn’t separate, mouths moving against each other and hands all over their bodies. Just as Mark’s fingers slipped under Donghyuck’s waistband there was an insistent knocking on the door.

Both Mark and Donghyuck immediately stopped moving, breathing into each other’s mouths heavily.

“You guys better not be getting frisky in there,” Jaemin called through the door and Mark groaned, pulling his hand out of Donghyuck’s pants. Donghyuck only hissed. “You have to be decent in an hour or I _will_ barge in there and stop whatever it is you’re doing.”

Still breathing heavily Mark let Donghyuck go and flopped down beside him on the bed. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friend. Sadly Jaemin would actually enter Mark’s room without permission if he had announced so earlier. They had learned that the hard way. So they lay beside each other, trying to calm their breathing and their bodies but it was hard when the reason they were so riled up was right next to them. Donghyuck decided to take a cold shower and left Mark with a kiss and a promise of later.

When Donghyuck was done showering and Mark was on his way to the bathroom he stood before Mark’s open wardrobe and scoured it for his favourite Mark shirt. It was way too over-sized on either of them and frilled on the ends but it felt like home and Donghyuck loved it. He found it lying under a different T-shirt with a cute print of a smiling cartoon watermelon. Chuckling, he pulled out both of those shirts, laying the watermelon one on Mark’s bed for him to wear when he came back.

Donghyuck dressed himself and made his hair look presentable. It wasn’t like they were going out or anything so he didn’t put in any product or pretty hair-clips. He could but he didn’t really have the motivation to do it. Now that Donghyuck thought about it it was probably good that Jaemin had interrupted them because otherwise Donghyuck would have been in no condition to go anywhere, let alone drink. Donghyuck’s afterglow lasted extremely long and he would rather cuddle than do anything else so he would have been totally useless.

Silently Donghyuck both praised and cursed Jaemin, too distracted to feel Mark coming up from behind him which resulted in him flinching when his boyfriend wound his arms around his shoulders ad pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You look cute,” Mark murmured into his ear before trailing his lips down the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck. The younger shivered but shoved Mark’s head away nonetheless. Donghyuck glared at Mark through the mirror and Mark pouted.

“Do you want Jaemin to have blackmail material again?” Donghyuck asked his boyfriend and he shook his head, still pouting. Donghyuck sighed and spun the chair around, winding his arms around Mark’s middle and looking up at him.

“There’s always another time, okay love?” Mark nodded. “I’m probably going to be all over you in a while anyways. I don’t need alcohol to want to be close to you so I’m sure with alcohol I’ll want to be even closer.”

Donghyuck pinched Mark’s side and got up, pecking him on the cheek.

“Put on the shirt with the watermelon. It looks cute.”

Mark and Donghyuck arrived at Jeno’s house with Jaemin in tow not much later. Jaemin had admitted to being a bit disappointed that he hadn’t caught them again but Donghyuck had only shoved him and told him to shut up. Of course Jaemin hadn’t complied but it had been worth a try.

“Welcome grouple and welcome one of my favourite people in this entire world,” Jeno greeted them and Donghyuck and Mark rolled their eyes while Jaemin basically pounced on Jeno.

Grouple was a word their friends had taken to to describe Mark and Donghyuck, a combination of the words gross and couple. They had earned that nickname in the very first week of their relationship, high school junior year for Mark, sophomore for Donghyuck. Back then they had been all over each other with no regards to where they were or who they were with and now their friends wouldn’t let them live it down.

Donghyuck pushed past Jeno getting attacked by Jaemin with kisses all over his face and into the living room where Renjun was lounging on the armchair already holding a beer. Sighing dramatically Donghyuck draped himself over the couch and stared at Renjun in hopes of his shorter friend asking him what was wrong. Renjun did no such thing, simply taking a sip of his beer and raising an eyebrow at Donghyuck.

“You want me to ask what’s got your panties in a twist don’t you?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Renjun and sat up as Mark came towards him. Mark sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap, hooking his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to word it like that,” Donghyuck complained but Renjun only shrugged before skillfully avoiding Jaemin who had come barging towards him, undoubtedly wanting to slobber all over him like a dog too. Mark and Donghyuck watched as Jaemin chased Renjun around the room until Jeno came in from the kitchen, scolding Jaemin for not leaving Renjun alone just to kiss the pout of his face not even seconds later. Again Donghyuck rolled his eyes but this time he didn’t say anything.

Jeno handed him his drink before sitting down next to him and asking what everyone wanted to watch. Renjun immediately shouted for a documentary about aliens while Jaemin wanted to watch The Incredibles and Mark voted for The Avengers.

In the end they ended up watching none of those things, instead settling on some Rom-Com from 1976 or something. Donghyuck leaned back into Mark and sipped on his drink. It was done halfway through the movie and he urged Jeno, who was fully invested in the movie, to make him another one. Grumbling, Jeno paused the movie and went to make Donghyuck a drink. Jaemin and Renjun went after him not long after, Jaemin with the excuse of wanting to help and Renjun saying his beer was finished. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and glanced at the still half full bottle standing next to him. Renjun only shrugged and smirked at him before following Jaemin into the kitchen, bottle forgotten on the coffee table.

Mark immediately started nosing at Donghyuck’s neck and leaving butterfly kisses.

“Mark, stop it,” Donghyuck hissed and Mark pouted again but stopped anyways. Donghyuck turned to look at him and kissed the tip of his nose to make it scrunch up cutely. He giggled and placed another kiss on the corner of Mark’s mouth before turning around again to not strain his neck because of the awkward angle.

“I know the other three are also sneaking their time in but I don’t wanna start anything on Jeno’s couch,” he whispered and Mark tightened his arms around him before nodding.

Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun returned from the kitchen not much later with Jaemin looking the most presentable between the three of them with the only flaw in his appearance being the unnaturally red lips. Renjun’s hair was mussed and his lips bruised but Jeno looked even worse. He looked a bit disoriented as he handed Donghyuck his drink and squished himself on the armchair with his boyfriends but he didn’t forget to start the movie again. Donghyuck shook his head, grinning and taking a sip from his glass.

When the first movie ended they put another on after a short debate. Donghyuck couldn’t quite remember what it was but when he asked Mark he assured him that he would like it. Now, Donghyuck couldn’t quite attest to that when he downed his second drink, forced Jeno to make him a third one and turned around in Mark’s lap to face him. Mark looked up at him with the kindest eyes, tired but still smiling.

“What was it why you don’t drink, again?” Donghyuck asked and Mark chuckled while shaking his head.

“I’ve told you so many times already, Hyuck. Do you really want to hear it again?”

Donghyuck nodded eagerly and Mark carded a hand through his hair before answering, “I’ve had a bad experience involving alcohol before. I don’t mind other’s drinking it but I’m, like, physically not able to drink it unless I want to remember very unpleasant things.”

Immediately, Donghyuck’s eyes welled up with tears and Mark’s widened in panic, hands flying to cup Donghyuck’s face.

“What’s wrong, baby? C’mon, don’t cry, everything is fine,” Mark assured him but Donghyuck hiccupped as the first tear rolled down his face.

“You- you had a b-bad experience a-and I- I made you re-remember it. I’m so so-sorry,” Donghyuck sniffled and Mark pulled him close so that his face was resting on his neck and started stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other.

“No, no, no. Don’t cry, Hyuckie, it’s alright, really. I’ve already told you before anyways and if I hadn’t wanted to tell you I wouldn’t have. It’s fine, baby, it’s fine.”

Donghyuck nodded against Mark’s skin but needed a bit to calm down. It made him sad to think that Mark had any bad experiences of any sort while Donghyuck was over here enjoying his life in every moment. The stroking on his back stopped but the hand in his hair still continued moving even as Donghyuck’s breathing evened. He kept his face hidden in Mark’s neck before he composed himself and pulled back.

Mark put a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek and caressed it gently.

“Do you want to drink something?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“Alcoholic?”

Again, he nodded, a bit more hesitant this time. Mark smiled and leaned forward, grabbing something before handing Donghyuck a glass and saying, “It’s fine, Hyuck. If I minded it you would know.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck said in a meek voice and took a few sips from the glass before handing it back to Mark who put it somewhere behind Donghyuck.

Feeling cuddly, Donghyuck buried his face in Mark’s neck again and relaxed against him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the buzz around him, Mark underneath him and the light feeling in his head.

When he opened his eyes again and pulled away from his comfortable position just to find himself looking at Mark and him looking right back he couldn’t really remember how he got here. There were some very hazy memories of Jeno’s house and a movie but that was about it. Mark smiled and brushed some hair out of Donghyuck’s face. His heart skipped a beat at the tender gesture.

Suddenly Donghyuck felt overwhelmed with feelings. He couldn’t quite place them but he knew Mark was the cause. His kind eyes and his cute little moles drove Donghyuck crazy in the best way. Mark’s hair was slightly tousled like he had been running his hands through it over and over and over again. Donghyuck glanced down and caught a glimpse of a T-shirt with a cute little watermelon on it. He smiled and redirected his gaze up to Mark’s eyes again.

“Your shirt’s cute,” Donghyuck complimented and Mark laughed, shaking his head a little before looking up at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Thanks, babe.”

Both the pet name and the way Mark looked at him like they were sharing a secret joke made Donghyuck blush. His gaze fell upon Mark’s soft-looking pink lips and he wondered if they would taste like watermelon.

“Can kiss you?”

Mark shook his head. Donghyuck didn't only feel a tinge of sadness, no. It was a wave, crashing over him, numbing him from head to toe and rendering him motionless, damned to forever look into those goddamn tender eyes of Mark, his best friend, his love, his anchor in life. Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Donghyuck closer, leaning their foreheads together.

“I can see you being dramatic in your head, Hyuck. I think you’re forgetting that we’re boyfriends and you’re, like, heavily intoxicated. I’d kiss you if you had a clear head, okay babe?” he asked as he pecked the corner of Donghyuck’s pouting mouth. Donghyuck nodded. He really had forgotten that they were a couple and he wasn’t being rejected by his best friend, his crush. Still he whined, “But I have a clear head! I want to kiss you, Mark. Please?”

Donghyuck knew he didn’t exactly have a clear head, he had forgotten very important details of the last few years. Still, he blinked at Mark, hoping to get him to cave but Mark was adamant.

“No, Hyuck. You smell like alcohol.”

Donghyuck’s pout worsened but Mark didn’t relent so he gave up eventually. Instead he slipped off of Mark’s lap, lying down next to him, placing his head in his lap instead. He spotted a glass filled something looking like orange juice standing on the coffee table and made grabby hands at it. Mark huffed something under his breath that sounded awfully alike to _I’m not your maid_ but he leaned forward anyways and handed Donghyuck the drink. Sitting up slightly Donghyuck drank it all in one go but that was a bad decision because his head started spinning as soon as he moved it. Groaning, he handed Mark the glass and lay down on his lap again, closing his eyes to make the spinning stop.

When he opened his eyes again he didn’t recognize the boy whose lap he had his head on. He didn’t exactly remember what had happened before so he was grateful to the boy for taking care of him. Donghyuck stared up at him, took in his soft features and his wide eyes and decided then and there that it was now or never.

“Are you a waiter? Because damn you're serving.”

The boy above Donghyuck giggled and he grinned, proud of himself for being the cause of such a heavenly giggle. The boy looked rather cute with his nose scrunched up and he reminded Donghyuck of someone. That someone being... Oh yeah! Donghyuck had a boyfriend!

Donghyuck sat up abruptly, almost knocking his and the boy's head together but before he could get anywhere his world started spinning and Donghyuck felt a bit sick. So to avoid vomiting all over the floor he slowly laid down on the boy's lap again. They looked at each other, the boy with an amused glint in his eyes and Donghyuck with, well, he didn't exactly know what he was feeling right now. But what he did know was that he had to apologize.

“Sorry for hitting on you. I actually have a boyfriend whom I love very very veeeeery much,” Donghyuck admitted, nodding along to his own words. Again the boy above him giggled before he asked, “Oh, is that so?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah. He's soooo cute, cuter than a lot of kids these days. And he's so respectful and nice and everyone likes him because he's just so likable. Oh, and he gets a lot of love letters or even confessions but I'm the one he loves.” Donghyuck puffed his chest out proudly. “I'm the one who gets to see his cute little nose in the morning and I'm the one who gets to witness his clumsy ass in the kitchen when he tries to help.” At that Donghyuck giggled, remembering Mark stumbling over nothing and almost falling into the batter for the pancakes. “But even if he's clumsy and overworks himself sometimes because he's just dumb and doesn't understand the concept of self-care, well, at least sometimes he doesn't, I still love him. I love him for his cute face and his cute expressions and his obnoxious laugh and his moles, god his moles are so cute. I love him when he wears his glasses because he looks so _precious_ in them and I love him without. His personality is just so- “ Donghyuck made a gesture with his hands he himself didn't even know the meaning or purpose of. “So everything!” Donghyuck sighed and looked at the boy above him again who was staring down at him with strangely fond eyes.

It was then that Donghyuck realised he had rambled on and on about Mark to a practical stranger whom he didn’t even know the name of.

He got up slower this time and sat himself next to the boy and turned to look at him. The boy watched his every move like he was afraid Donghyuck would be falling off the couch any second now. Now, it wasn’t that far from the truth as Donghyuck himself didn’t exactly feel stable but he couldn’t be lying in his lap for forever.

“Hey, what's your name?” Donghyuck asked when he was finally sitting without feeling like the world was spinning.

“My name's Mark,” the boy answered, grinning.

Donghyuck gaped at the boy in front of him and opened his eyes wide as he exclaimed, “What?! My boyfriend is called Mark too! Isn't that a funny coincidence?”

Mark only hummed and kept grinning at Donghyuck. Donghyuck held out his hand and beamed at Mark. He was hoping that they would become friends so that he could introduce the two Marks to each other.

“My name's Donghyuck. Don't tell me you know someone else with that name as well,” Donghyuck introduced himself and Mark shook his head as he took his hand.

The two of them talked about _something_ for a while, Donghyuck couldn’t remember what but he remembered that he had had fun. Soon though, his eyes started drooping and when he yawned for the third time Mark stood up.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” he said and Donghyuck took the hand held towards him without hesitating, getting up from the couch and following Mark around. All Donghyuck could focus on was that Mark’s hand felt awfully familiar but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

Mark sat him down on the toilet and told him to wait so Donghyuck obediently sat and waited for him to return.

When Mark came back he held a glass of water and what was probably some aspirin. He gave Donghyuck both and Donghyuck dutifully swallowed the aspirin with some water. After that Mark got him to brush his teeth, change into sleep wear and follow him into a bedroom. It occurred to Donghyuck then that he probably shouldn't be so trusting but Mark was nice and he wanted to believe he wasn’t only pretending so that he could introduce him to his boyfriend.

“You can sleep here, I’m sure Jeno won’t mind with what he’s up to right now.”

Donghyuck tilted his head, confused by Mark’s statement but the other boy waved dismissively, gesturing for Donghyuck to make himself comfortable in the bed. So he crawled into bed and positioned himself under the covers.

As Donghyuck lay down he caught a glimpse of something on the base of Mark's neck. Slowly he sat up again and squinted at it before painstakingly identifying it as a hickey. Donghyuck gasped and Mark looked up from where he was bundling Donghyuck up exactly how he liked it. Briefly, Donghyuck wondered how Mark knew that but that wasn't important right now. Donghyuck pointed to the hickey on Mark's neck. Immediately, Mark covered it with his hand and gave Donghyuck a surprised look.

“Do you already have a partner?” he asked and Mark nodded and blinked at Donghyuck, probably wondering why he had brought it up. Donghyuck looked down at the bed, feeling guilty.

“I'm sorry I hit on you. I already have a boyfriend and you already have someone as well. I really didn't want to make you uncomfortable.“

“It's okay,” Mark said and Donghyuck looked up at him, not quite believing him but Mark patted Donghyuck's legs and grinned at him. "I'm sure when I tell him about it tomorrow he's going to be so embarrassed."

Donghyuck furrowed his brows. How could someone be embarrassed that someone else hit on their boyfriend? That thought however was quickly forgotten as Mark reached over and ruffled Donghyuck's hair.

“Go to sleep now, baby. You look tired.”

Donghyuck nodded, completely disregarding the pet name, and laid down again. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. There was a light pressure on his forehead but Donghyuck already didn't have the strength to open his eyes anymore.

“Night Hyuckie. If you still remember this tomorrow I’m going to buy you a months worth of chocolate.”

Donghyuck woke up with an arm lazily thrown over his middle and a nose pressing into his cheek. He groaned and turned his head away but Mark giggled and tightened his hold on him. So he was awake. Donghyuck turned to glare at Mark but the smile on his boyfriend’s face turned his gaze soft again.

“Sleep well, baby? No headache?” Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded. He didn’t even have the slightest headache and he didn’t feel sick either so he assumed Mark took care of him when he was totally wasted. He only remembered the tiniest titbits about last night so he hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself in any way like belting Katy Perry while standing on a table or something.

Donghyuck’s thoughts quickly screeched to a halt as Mark leaned down and kissed him softly despite the morning breath Donghyuck probably sported. Mark tasted like mint and his hair was still damp when Donghyuck slid is hand into it so it was safe to assume that he had already been awake for quite a while.

They kissed lazily for a while and Donghyuck sighed into Mark’s mouth. It felt good to have a slow morning like this. The last few weeks they either hadn’t had any time or they hadn’t been together in the morning to share soft kisses without worrying about whatever was going on outside of their little bubble.

When Mark pulled away however, he had the most evil smirk on his face he could muster and Donghyuck was immediately suspicious. Mark never smirked like that unless he had dirt on Donghyuck and that wasn’t very often. Donghyuck eyed Mark warily as he sat up and watched his boyfriend’s smirk widen.

“Do you remember?”

The question caught him off guard and he looked at Mark with startled eyes. What did he have to remember that was important enough for Mark to ask him about it? Donghyuck searched his memory but all that came up were hazy pictures of the movie and Mark from varying angles. There was a lack of anything Donghyuck would deem important enough for him to have to remember it. Slowly, he shook his head and Mark’s smirk turned into a grin before he tackled Donghyuck back into the bed and cuddled up to him. He threw his leg over Donghyuck’s, linking them, and interlaced their fingers where Donghyuck’s hand was lying at his side. That didn’t make Donghyuck any less suspicious though so he asked, “Is there anything that I have to remember?”

Mark chuckled and shook his head before he answered, “Nope.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes and poked Mark’s cheek until he turned his face away, face scrunching up in fond annoyance.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Mark sighed and took Donghyuck’s offending hand in his before propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Donghyuck. They looked at each other for what felt like years but must’ve only been seconds, Donghyuck getting lost in those pretty eyes.

“You forgot we were together for a good amount of time and then you forgot who I was even though you could remember we were together,” Mark said finally and Donghyuck furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“Huh?”

Again, Mark chuckled and leaned down to kiss Donghyuck sweetly but shortly. He pulled back again and carded his hand through Donghyuck’s hair as he explained further, “Yeah. Like, you remembered our relationship and that we were together but you didn’t recognize me so you talked and behaved as if I and the Mark you are dating were two different people.” Donghyuck blushed madly and hid his face behind his hands. “You told me you have a boyfriend whom you love very very veeeery much.”

Mark giggled and pried Donghyuck’s hands away from his face to kiss his nose.

“Don’t worry, babe. I think it’s very sweet. I love you very very veeeery much too.”

Donghyuck hid his face again.

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.”

Now Donghyuck _wished_ he had never been drunk before.


End file.
